1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power receiver and a power supply apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, non-contact wireless power charging technology capable of charging an electronic device even in a non-contact state has recently been developed.
However, wireless power transmitting technology according to the related art has a number of limiting requirements in order to smoothly perform the charging. That is, upon wirelessly transmitting and receiving the power, there are limits on a transmission distance, a position relationship between a transceiver, and the like.
That is, there is are a number of extant problems reducing the efficiency of wireless power charging that generally are addressed only in a case in which a wireless power receiver and a wireless power transmitter are positioned to be directly opposite each other and in parallel relation.
Meanwhile, wireless power charging technology tends to be applied to various portable devices. Therefore, there has been demand for wireless power charging technology capable of efficiently performing charging even in various device environments.